


never do that again

by clarkeshappy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Princess Mechanic, The 100 - Freeform, clarke/raven - Freeform, what we deserved tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkeshappy/pseuds/clarkeshappy
Summary: - **TW torture** takes place in season five, clarke wasn’t the one who put the shock collar on madi, raven is there, and everything else just kinda makes sense
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Raven Reyes
Kudos: 29





	never do that again

**Author's Note:**

> yeahh this is my first fic ever so hope you enjoy :)

“You know, it’s nice finally meeting you,” Madi said to the brunette hunched over the shock collar on her neck. “Clarke talked about you. A lot.” 

“Mind talking to someone else for right now, kid? I really don’t want your head to explode,” Raven replied as she shined a light on the wiring. She let herself smile thinking about Clarke in the peaceful valley with Madi.

The room grew quiet as Raven focused on removing the collar without shocking the girl. Suddenly, the door crashed open—

“Get away from my child!” 

Clarke. 

The blonde turned the corner, her gun raised towards the criminals holding her daughter. 

\----- Over 6 years ago -----

“Hey, Raven.” Clarke walked to her friend as she walked away from Bellamy and the fixed radio. “We really haven’t talked for a while, since the whole ALIE thing, and I just wanted to thank you. You saved us in there.”

Raven sighed sarcastically, “Yeah, I know, I’m a genius.”

Clarke smiled. “Yeah, I guess you are.”

Raven looked down at her feet. “Um, so I know this might be like a really, really, bad time to say this but uh…”

“What is it? Is something wrong?” Clarke couldn’t guess what was making the usually quick-witted mechanic so nervous.

“No, no, no, nothing’s wrong… It’s just, like, well, the world’s ending. And I feel like I should tell you this, just in case… we might don’t all make it to the ring, despite my genius-ness.” Raven met Clarke’s clouded blue eyes with a smile. “I know you just lost Lexa and everything, but I have feelings for you, Clarke. Good ones. I was so happy when I saw you came here for me. You have no idea.”

“Raven, I—“ A million thoughts went through her head as Clarke searched Raven’s face. She smiled and placed her hand gently on Raven’s arm. “I think we’ll have plenty of time to talk about this when we all make it to the ring.”

Raven exhaled. “Yeah, you’re right. I just wanted to tell you.”

Clarke smiled, “I’m glad you did.”

\----------

“No! Clarke, it’s ok! I’m ok!” Madi shouted.

Madi was safe. She was safe. 

Clarke kept her gun raised at the dark-skinned man as she walked towards her child’s voice. Echo stepped into the light, her arms raised.

“She’s with us. It’s okay.”

Clarke sighed with relief and lowered her gun.

“Clarke.”

“Raven?” Clarke whipped her head to her left and saw the brunette with her hands on Madi’s shoulders. 

“You haven’t seen me in six years, and this is how you say hello?” Raven says with a smile.

Clarke rushed to Raven’s side, crushing her in a hug she has wanted to give for six years. Raven hugged her back fiercely.

“It’s so good to see you,” Clarke whispered into her hair. “Thank you.”

Raven nodded, arms still wrapped around the blonde, tears welling up near her eyes. Madi coughed.

Clarke pulled away from Raven and went to hug her too but was interrupted by Raven, motioning to Madi’s collar. “Careful! I’m trying to get this off her—I’m almost done.” Clarke nodded. Once the mechanic took off Madi’s collar, Clarke and Madi hugged each other tightly, Clarke pressing a kiss to the top of Madi’s head. 

“Ok guys, we need to leave now,” Clarke said urgently. 

The group left the way Clarke came in, grabbing the radio from the unconscious guards crumpled at the door. As they walked quickly and quietly further and further from the building, a scream broke the silence from behind them. 

A man with a scruffy beard and wild eyes stood wrestling Raven to the ground as she kicked and struggled. 

“No! Raven!” Clarke screamed, running back to the man holding the brunette, aiming her gun. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you…” The man’s voice was rough as he cocked his gun at Raven’s head. 

Raven had tears in her eyes from the blinding pain as the man kneeled on her bad leg. She felt the cold barrel on her temple. 

“Clarke,” she gasped. “Go!”

The blonde shook her head through her own tears. “I’m not losing you again, Raven.” 

“I’d listen to your friend here. Although I’m sure we’ll find you shortly.” 

“Clarke!” Madi called from behind. “We’ll save her later! Let’s go!”

“Go, Clarke,” Raven said weakly. She blinked at the blonde, watching her back up slowly, gun still raised, until Raven could barely see her, or anything at all.  
\----------  
Raven was held prisoner and was subjected to shock collar torture for the enjoyment of the Eligius criminals. She had first tried to ask questions when they brought her food, but it only earned her kicks on her side and legs. Raven continued to wish that her captors would be killed, that her family from space and Octavia’s army would win the valley, that Clarke would find her and hold her as tightly as she did before.

After too many sessions to count, barely feeling her body anymore, Raven slipped in and out of consciousness. Blurred faces of her family appeared in front of her. Raven always hoped each time would be the last. But it never was. She could barely stand, barely eat, she wanted it all to stop, she was finished.

Clarke’s face and bright hair flashed in Raven’s mind yet again. Or was she here? Raven felt arms wrap around her, gentler than anything she had felt for what seemed like forever. Raven heard her name being called, but she was sure it was just a dream. 

\-----------

Clarke searched every building as the remainder of the Eligius criminal’s bodies were dragged into the forest. Finally, in the same building her and Madi had called home, she found Raven’s seemingly lifeless body crumpled on the floor near the bed. Clarke ran to her side, calling her name, her voice caught in her throat. 

“Raven! Raven, please wake up,” Clarke knelt down to her and held her shoulders. “Raven. Raven, please. I’m so sorry.”

She felt for a pulse. It was weak. But it was there. Clarke pulled out her radio to tell the others.

“Raven. I found her. We’re in me and Madi’s house,” Clarke said. “Bring Emori, she has a shock collar on. Fuck. Raven, wake up.”

Clarke pulled Raven into her lap, stroking her hair and kissing her head. “Please, Raven.”

\------------

In a few hours, Emori had taken the shock collar off, and Clarke had tried to patch Raven up as well as she could, she helped Bellamy move her to the bed.

“Fuck, Bell. I’m so worried about her.”

“She’ll be ok, Clarke. She’s a fighter.”

Clarke smiled. “You’re right. She shouldn’t have to be though.”

“You could say the same for all of us here, Clarke.” Bellamy put his on hand on Clarke’s shoulder. “Get some sleep, okay?”

“Yes. I will. Could you send Madi in?”

“Of course. But seriously, I mean it. Sleep. It’s been a long week,” Bellamy said as he walked out.

Shortly after, Madi came in. “Hey Clarke, what’s up?”

Clarke wrapped her arms around Madi and held her there for a moment. “I just wanted to tell you how proud of you I am.” Madi had practically led the army herself to win their home back. 

“I didn’t do it alone, Clarke.” She motioned to the back of her head and smiled. 

“Don’t give those old commanders all the glory, Madi,” Clarke laughed quietly. “You were the one to lead them all. Anyway, now we can have peace again. Although it might be a little louder here than before.”

Madi giggled. Then she paused after seeing Raven laid out on their bed. “Is she gonna be okay?”

“I really don’t know. I hope so,” Clarke sighed. The brunette’s pulse had steadied but she still was unconscious. “Also, though, I’m going to ask you to relocate just for tonight while Raven’s here. We’ll move her tomorrow.”

“Okay! Maybe we could go with Octavia?” Madi asked excitedly.  
Clarke smiled. “Sure, just ask her first! I’ll try and join you guys later tonight.”

“Okay, goodnight Clarke!” Madi quickly hugged her and rushed out of the building.

Clarke walked over to the bed and slid in next to Raven. She propped her head up with one arm, and ran her fingers through Raven’s hair and over her bruised arms. Then, Raven groaned and shifted in the bed. Clarke sighed with relief. Raven opened her eyes to see blue and blonde. “Clarke?” she croaked dryly.

“Fuck, Raven, never do that again,” the blonde whispered as she lifted a glass of water to Raven’s mouth. 

Raven smiled weakly. “What do you mean? I’m fine,” she deadpanned. 

“You’re crazy, you know that?” Clarke said, her voice watery with tears. She slid right back next to Raven as she shifted again to face the blonde. 

She looked at Clarke tiredly. “You love me anyway.”

Clarke gently kissed her forehead. “Of course I do.”


End file.
